Partner in crime
by Getting-That-Aobooty
Summary: Sherlock and John get sued after a case. Help comes, however, and Sherlock and John decide to go out for dinner. TAGS: yaoi, boyxboy, (maybe?) out of character, oneshot


Partner in crime

"Sherlock, it's for you!" John hands his phone over. "What is it?" Sherlock asks, talking into the phone. He shows no emotion. "What do you mean?" The person on the other side talks fast. Could it be Sherlock's brother? John hadn't recognized the voice, but Sherlock seems to know him. "That's bullshit! Why would they-" Although he shows nothing, John hears the anger in his voice. The man on the other side talks for a few minutes and then says goodbye, leaving Sherlock confused for the first time in ages. John leans towards him and hugs his partner from behind, and asks: "What's wrong?" Sherlock relaxes a bit under John's touch. "We're going to court." He sighs. "What do you mean?" John looks confused as well. "Remember last week? The 'Blue Shoe Case'?" Sherlock sounds sarcastic. He has never been fond of John's blog, especially not the names he gives their cases. The 'Blue Shoe Case' was about a murderer who put blue shoes on his victims. Examining the first victims shoes, they found a note hinting them about the location for the next body. Sherlock and John caught the man at one of the locations. However, one of the victim's foot was swollen up, and they had to cut it to get the note out. "Yeah, what's up with that?" John pretends to not hear the sarcasm in Sherlock's voice. "Well, the man's wife isn't really happy that we 'disrespected' her husband's corpse. She wants us locked away for violating some laws and being psychopaths in general." Sherlock sounds disgusted as he says the word psychopath. He has heard it too many times. John leans in for a kiss. "Don't worry, we'll win. I mean, we caught the goddamn murderer!" he smiles. Sherlock leans forward a bit and the men's lips touch. They interlock, become one. The kisses more and more passionate, until Sherlock pulls away. "You know, I'm kind of hungry." He says, running his fingers through his curly hair. His shorthaired boyfriend laughs. "Shall I order pizza?" Sherlock nods. "Hawaii.. With extra-" "Yeah, yeah, extra ham. You always order the same!" John interrupts him, teasing. An hour later, they are eating. "So, this woman… When are we going to meet her?" John asks. "Two days from now, in court." Sherlock frowns. "Okay. Well, we'll see about our lawyer tomorrow, then. Right?" Sherlock nods in agreement and they finish their pizza. John grabs his laptop and goes on his blog, while Sherlock turns on the television. Once they lay in bed, John closes his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he exclaims: "Could you please stop that?" "What?" Sherlock asks innocently. He doesn't even sound slightly tired. John turns his head and opens his eyes. "Stop staring at me. I'm trying to sleep." "But I like watching you sleep. You're peaceful and calm." Sherlock answers, holding his poker face. John gently places a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "Go to sleep, Sherlock." He mumbles, burying his head in the tall man's neck. "Fine. Just.. Don't move for a sec." Sherlock places one arm around John's shoulder, holding him tight. "There." John sighs, pleased. "Good night, Sherlock." "Good night, love." John falls asleep with a smile on his lips. They wake up around 9 a.m. Someone is knocking on the door. "I'll get it." John grunts, escaping from Sherlock's arms. "Sherlock, John, we know you're in there. Open the door!" "Coming!" John yells as he quickly gets into his bathrobe. He runs downstairs and Sherlock hears the front door open. "Hey, guys, what's the problem?" John asks. Sherlock appears behind him, also wearing a bathrobe. "You two are coming with us. Marly, the woman who sued you, was found dead this morning. We'll have to ask you some questions." A few moments later, they're dressed and on their way to the police. When they return home, pleaded innocent, they find a note on the table:

Dear Sherlock,

Congratulations on winning the case. You're welcome.

The woman was just greedy anyways.

Kind regards,

J.M.

"J.M." Sherlock sighs. "Goddammit, Moriarty." John isn't surprised. "Put it out of your mind." He says, hugging Sherlock. Sherlock gives John a little kiss and asks: "Go out on a nice dinner with me tonight?" "Of course!" John kisses the now smiling man again. The whole way to the restaurant, they hold each other's hands. They find a nice table in the corner of the restaurant. Sitting there, John looks behind him. When he turns back to Sherlock, he sees the tall man standing in front of him. "John.. Thank you. For everything. And I'd like to ask you something." Is he blushing? "You've been my partner in crime for a long time now. Then, 3 years ago, you became my partner in love. Will you be my partner in life?" Sherlock asks, dropping down on one knee, showing John the beautiful ring in the small box. John starts tearing up. "Oh my.. Sherlock.. Of course I will! I love you!" They kiss as Sherlock puts the ring around Mr John Holmes' finger. Everyone around them starts clapping for the newly engaged couple. John looks into Sherlock's eyes. "I'll be yours forever." He whispers, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
